<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 of 1 by Aprioriv23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028346">1 of 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23'>Aprioriv23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOL RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>班上最受欢迎的JK。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanavi/ Gao "TIan" Tian-Liang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 of 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>高天亮想，徐进赫真的是世界上最没意思的后桌。</p><p>讨厌的好学生，招老师喜欢又不招她喜欢，中文讲不好，骂他听不懂，欺负他也没反应，纯度过高惹人厌。</p><p>但大腿还是要抱的，所以她还是转过头请求互动了。</p><p>“喂，徐进赫。”</p><p>韩国男生一点反应也没有，慢吞吞地在草稿纸上写写画画，直到高天亮气得去掐他的脸颊肉才抬头，“什么？”</p><p>徐进赫好像讲话一直有和人对视的习惯，看得她理亏，说话底气都少了三分。</p><p>高天亮整理了一下一肚子蛮不讲理的要求，先易后难，“给我抄。”</p><p>“哦，好，你等我，做完。”完全没有反抗的意思，徐进赫歪着脑袋翻译了一会儿又低下头去做题。</p><p>高天亮自觉没趣，伸手要抢他眼镜，结果手腕被人攥住，徐进赫还是一副温吞样子，语速缓慢，“小甜拿了，我不能做。”</p><p>“松开，傻逼——”高天亮被制住，不爽地挣了两下，徐进赫凑到她面前，鼻尖几乎要碰在一起。男生安稳的呼吸拂过皮肤，激得高天亮浑身不自在，本能地往后躲。徐进赫松开抓着她的手，主动拿下自己的眼镜，摊开手掌，“你想要的话，不要抢，我都会给你的。”</p><p>傻逼才要，高天亮骂了一句转回去，手腕被握得有点红，耳尖也有点红。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>她其实不是很说得清徐进赫到底是好欺负还是不好欺负的主。</p><p>不好欺负那确实不好欺负，很多明枪暗箭都被他格挡掉了，但高天亮又觉得徐进赫挺让着她的，抢数学作业不生气，小测回头看答案也不生气，还故意用铅笔在选项上圈一下让她看得更清楚点。</p><p>所以她趁着数学老师写板书的时候转头，得寸进尺地跟后桌的乖乖仔提要求，“Kanavi，给我买牛奶。”</p><p>徐进赫迷茫，低声问她为什么。</p><p>“因为可以长高啊。”</p><p>徐进赫替高天亮截住飞过来的粉笔头，慢吞吞地开口，“长高，就打中了。”</p><p>不明飞行物精准落进墙角的簸箕里，优等生有恃无恐，完全不怕讲台那里的死亡凝视，手指抵着高天亮下巴让她转身，自己探过去讲悄悄话，“不用长高，不矮。”</p><p>高天亮没理他，侧了一下身，粉笔正中徐进赫眉心。</p><p>“确实，萝莉身高，知道什么是萝莉吗徐进赫？”</p><p>知道，你是萝莉，徐进赫揉揉额头想。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>女孩子总有那么几天。</p><p>喜欢跟徐进赫抢棒冰吃，长袖校服挽成短袖穿的高天亮的那几天就更难熬了。</p><p>但徐进赫是不理解的，所以他被拉来医务室陪床的时候只会戳戳有气无力的同学小心发问，“甜，是不是要死了？”</p><p>“还不是你买冰淇淋？”高天亮脸都懒得抬，埋在枕头里恶声恶气地凶他。</p><p>“你，寄几抢的。”徐进赫听起来有点委屈，咬字不清地反驳，而高天亮实在是没有什么继续胡搅蛮缠的力气了，“是要死了，行了吗哥哥？”</p><p> 徐进赫没声音了。</p><p>高天亮怀疑外国友人的中文水平还不足以理解夸张修辞手法，转头准备安抚一下可能已经在准备后事的Kanavi，结果徐进赫从怀里掏出什么东西摆到她旁边，“这个，你要的。”</p><p>“热的，你的。”</p><p>小太妹看看他看看牛奶，徐进赫笑眯眯，又把东西给她推近了一点。</p><p>算了，是个笨比就是个笨比吧。</p><p>“手给我。”</p><p>徐进赫乖乖把手伸出去了。</p><p>高天亮腿在床边晃啊晃，牵着他的手放到自己腹部，“揉揉。”</p><p>男生温顺地开始按压小腹。</p><p>“甜…”“是天——第一声。”</p><p> “衣服太少，你冷了，所以痛。”</p><p> 理科生似乎终于搞清楚了冰淇淋和她半死不活之间的联系，以非常肯定的口吻做出宣判，高天亮不置可否，然后被什么东西盖住脑袋。</p><p>“我的衣服，给你，穿好。”</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>不，谁说这是恋爱，哪有找乖乖仔恋爱的校霸？高天亮向围观群众矢口否认，我和徐进赫同学是纯洁的革命友谊，始于作业终于小测。</p><p>Kanavi应该没听懂这波遣词造句，埋头写竞赛班的卷子，恍若未闻。</p><p>但是革命友谊也是友谊，友谊是排他的，友谊没有第三者。</p><p>高天亮轰走在她座位上请教数学题的女孩，坐下来自己生闷气，Kanavi把手里的奶糖塞给她，“你生气？为什么？”</p><p>小太妹接过来开始拆，指尖有汗，滑溜溜的撕不开塑封包装，又丢回给徐进赫，“没生气，我生什么气——对了哪来的糖，你的吗？”</p><p>“她给的。”徐进赫冲女孩离开的方向扬一扬下巴老老实实地交代，高天亮顿一下，直接把奶糖丢进垃圾桶，翘起二郎腿审问，“你喜欢她？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“那你为什么收她的糖？”</p><p>“小甜也收了我的糖。”</p><p>“不一样，徐进赫，我警告你啊，你再收其他女生的礼物我就跟老师说换座位。”高天亮挥挥拳头威胁Kanavi，韩国男生偏了一下头躲开，眼神亮晶晶，“小甜，作业，考试，没我不行。”</p><p>什么叫没你不行啊，说什么呢爹。高天亮好汉不吃眼前亏，又不肯放过做规矩的机会，以退为进，“那你把刚刚跟她讲的题再讲给我听一遍，这样就公平了。”</p><p>徐进赫好脾气地指着练习册磕磕巴巴地讲，写到一半却发现高天亮眼神飘忽根本没听，戳戳她肩膀，“甜，你不专心。”</p><p>高天亮干脆趴下来，歪着脑袋看徐进赫，“不能给别人讲数学题知道吗臭狗？”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“给我讲可以，给其他人讲...嘴会烂掉！”</p><p>“啊...真的吗？为什么只有你阔以？”</p><p>高天亮示意徐进赫凑近点听，男生把耳朵侧过去。</p><p>嘴唇在手掌遮挡下碰到Kanavi的，“因为只有我可以亲你，啵啵？是啵啵吧，这个只有我可以，知道了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>徐进赫好像根本不懂亲吻的意义，也不懂少女怀春的心事，甚至还他妈缺乏一些人类的常识。</p><p>比如今天第三次挑开她小背心的系带。</p><p>高天亮捂住向两边散开的带子恼羞成怒转头低声凶Kanavi，“你有病吧，啊，上个课你搁这扒拉老子，下不下流啊徐进赫？”</p><p>被点名的男生眨眨眼，“下流，下流什么意思？”</p><p>“……忘了你是个中文二级残废了，不好意思，你，色狼，流氓。”</p><p>这下更不懂了，徐进赫迷茫的眼神让高天亮觉得和他解释什么叫色狼过于困难，于是索性把两根系带交到Kanavi手里，“帮我，打结，OK？”</p><p>她自以为做足了心理准备，结果被男生摸到被空调吹凉的后脖颈时还是没忍住抖了一下。</p><p>为了防止有第四次第五次还是赶紧治病吧，高天亮踹他一脚问，“为什么扯我这里？”</p><p>“啊，因为露在外面，有别人，会看到，不想让别人看。”</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>徐进赫的体育课体验应该不是很好，高天亮看他投了三次球都没中的时候在心里这么想。</p><p>此时就需要我来拯救你的尴尬境遇了笨比。高天亮坐在场边盯着徐进赫，立刻有男生喊徐进赫，“女朋友来看你打球了进赫，来点作用，好歹得进一个吧？”</p><p>篮球被交还给同学，徐进赫把手擦干净温声纠正，“不是，天，不是我女朋友...”他站到高天亮面前，替她遮住暴晒的太阳，“怎么了？”</p><p>“脚崴了。”</p><p>“歪了？”</p><p>“……脚，脚痛！”高天亮再次反省自己用词不慎，换了个简单易懂的说辞，韩国男生听懂了，“啊，那医生？”</p><p>“你背我去。”高天亮向他伸出手。</p><p>“可是还在上课——”“可是我真的好痛。”高天亮抬起脸可怜兮兮地仰视Kanavi，吃定了没有人可以拒绝她这种神态。</p><p>徐进赫沉默了几秒，握住她的手一拉，自己蹲下来。</p><p>“上来。”</p><p> </p><p>这不是个很适合被背的姿势，校服也不适合，百褶裙被风撩到危险的高度，男生手本来摆的规规矩矩，却碍于上下楼的颠簸无所适从地开始来回抚摸腿根。</p><p>高天亮趴在他背上侧过脸，故意让呼吸扑向后脖颈，发觉徐进赫耳根发红。</p><p>“痒啊...”徐进赫受不了了，转过头小声冲女孩抱怨，于是她的嘴唇碰到他柔软的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“我重吗？”高天亮被好好安置在医务室的软床上，徐进赫还不忘给她捋好裙子再放下。</p><p>男生好像被阳光刺到了，眯着眼睛把窗帘拉的严严实实，答非所问，“医生不在呀。”</p><p>“嗯，是不在，我重吗？说话，回答我。”</p><p>“不重，瘦，但还是有点累。”Kanavi思考了一会儿无比诚恳地回答，“下次，可以坐电梯。”</p><p>他握住高天亮的左脚踝圈在手心里，抬头问，“是左边痛吗？”高天亮不假思索地跟着台阶下，“嗯，左边痛。”</p><p>她蹬掉鞋子，看着徐进赫弯着腰翻抽屉的背影，心里笑优等生死脑筋——一点也看不出她是装的，笨比。</p><p> “这个，云南白药，有用。”徐进赫把裹着她小腿的长筒袜往下拉，轻轻按压突出的踝骨，“痛吗？”</p><p>不痛。“痛，你别按了。”</p><p>“痛的话...对不起。”徐进赫给她上药，神色温柔，“小甜，下次小心，不要痛。”</p><p>高天亮盯着他一如既往安宁的表情，忽然生出某种她也不太熟悉的坏心眼。</p><p>“徐进赫。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“以前中国，碰女生的脚，是要结婚的，你知道吗？”</p><p>徐进赫的动作顿一下，“那别吧。”</p><p>她抿抿嘴唇，“嗯。你知道结婚要做什么事吗？”</p><p>“比如，像这样。”女孩没有被握住的脚踏上徐进赫的校服裤子，幅度轻缓地拿脚尖碾压。</p><p>徐进赫向来出色的表情管理终于有点崩裂开来的意思，他皱着眉毛箍住那只在敏感部位上为非作歹的右脚，“高天亮，干什么？”</p><p>“不干什么，就是...不干什么。”</p><p>刘海耷拉下来遮住高天亮的狐狸眼，她发觉自己的挑逗已经颇见成效，徐进赫脸也红了呼吸也乱了，眼神乱飘不敢看她，哑着嗓子轻声斥，小甜。</p><p>说了是第一声，脑残。“徐进赫，站起来。”</p><p> </p><p>到底是她储备知识不足操作有误还是徐进赫有问题，为什么临近下课这男的还是表情尴尬地硬在这里呢？</p><p>想不明白。</p><p>高天亮泄气了，把手在床单上胡乱揩干净要下床，“不弄了好烦啊你，徐进赫，Kanavi，狗崽子——”</p><p>“脚，不痛了？”</p><p>...忘了这茬了。“不痛了，回去上课。”</p><p>“我不舒服，小甜。”徐进赫牵着她的手晃晃，无师自通地撒娇，鼻尖抵着她额头，“帮我，可以吗？”</p><p>高天亮眨眨眼。</p><p>“混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“徐进赫，你他妈的到底会不会？”“啊你别动...”徐进赫按按她的肩胛骨，“趴好，小甜。”</p><p>我是数学题吗，你这钻研精神称得上毅力惊人。高天亮趴在床沿，被迫分开腿帮助徐进赫。</p><p>性器抵着她腿根缓慢而犹豫地抽动，她闭着眼睛不敢想象下身的画面，而Kanavi还在不断发问，是这样吗。</p><p>高天亮受不了了，回头要捂徐进赫的嘴，“闭嘴啊傻逼...呜...！”</p><p>她收紧腿。</p><p>徐进赫深吸一口气，温顺地停下动作，任由那根烫的女生火烧火燎的东西陷在腿根软腻的肉里。</p><p>高天亮终于意识到了，腿软不是体力透支，诡异的粘腻感不是Kanavi的问题，徐进赫每次动作带来的影响不能归为意外，刚刚从下身直击神经的感觉不会骗人，她确实在渴望着什么。</p><p>高天亮不喜欢超出自己掌控范围的事情，也没想过会在泡徐进赫这件事上产生这种无力感。她反手揪着徐进赫外套衣角慌张地拒绝，“徐进赫，你，你别弄了，我怕...啊...”尾音被她闷在枕头里。</p><p> </p><p>小甜，下面好湿。</p><p>你他妈...说什么？高天亮被这句只在小黄片里听过的，还带着异乡口音的发言震撼，一双狐狸眼含着眼泪去瞪Kanavi。</p><p>啊，我说，你下面好多水。徐进赫温和地，真诚地叙述这件事，仿佛在和他的前桌讲天气真好。手掌覆住阴部施压揉捏，高天亮喘息着，指甲掐进徐进赫的肉里，被男生一点点掰开以后牵住手。</p><p>她觉得自己像一块吸满了水，沉重到饱和的海绵，徐进赫轻轻一碰就能流出一点东西来。</p><p>“小甜...”徐进赫掀起她洇湿的百褶裙，看到内裤上的桃子图案以后笑出声，“你好可爱。”</p><p>高天亮羞愤地背过脸不肯接这句称赞的话茬，徐进赫拈着布料边缘一点点往下脱，像在凌迟她。</p><p>好湿热的一朵花。他顽皮地刮弄淌出花露的地方，让初次绽放的灵魂也跟着颤抖，牵连出一道银丝。</p><p>是在渴望什么呢？高天亮腿软着迷茫。</p><p>内裤湿漉漉地挂在脚踝，徐进赫贴着她的背抱她，把她的衬衫撩起来，隔着胸衣轻轻揉两团软肉，“这么弄，舒服吗？”</p><p>高天亮想说不舒服。</p><p>徐进赫并没有打算听回答，喊她名字时像在叹息，“小甜...”</p><p>“很久了...”</p><p>高天亮扭过头，男生低着眼睛吮吻她光裸的背，一点点和她摊开风度修养之下的东西。</p><p>每次都找男孩子帮你绑，是把我当笨蛋吗？</p><p>坐下来的时候不知道要把裙子弄好吗？在后面看的好清楚。</p><p>衣服不好好穿。</p><p>...</p><p>我知道你喜欢我，小甜。男生数完她有意或者无心的勾引以后宣判。</p><p>他终于去和小恶魔接吻。</p><p> </p><p>“可以吗，宝宝。”</p><p>高天亮其实不太明白答应之后是什么，这句宝宝喊得她发昏，她被哄得只能胡乱地点头，心里在想一定要去跟教会徐进赫“宝宝”的那帮男生干一架，太犯规太过分了。</p><p>她被徐进赫捅穿，发出疼痛的呜咽，立刻开始流着泪要退缩，“痛——呜...不可以...徐进赫...我说不可以...”</p><p>现在说不可以有什么用呢，徐进赫咬了一下牙，固定住手下那截乱动的腰。处子的甬道绞着入侵的男根，嫩肉痉挛着颤抖着被打开，他吃不准角度，只知道顺着本能要往里面再送一点，一点点磨进去的动作顶出高天亮的哭喘，嘴里开始骂他一知半解的脏话。</p><p>“可以的，宝宝，宝宝，不痛了...”他停住动作，把人掰过来亲了又亲，伸手要去替女孩擦眼泪，被高天亮一口啃在手背。</p><p>徐进赫第一次看高天亮哭，睫毛糊在一起，小半张脸都湿了，恶狠狠地咬住他。</p><p>但是没有真的反抗。</p><p>他心都化成一滩棉花糖，好乖。</p><p>“小甜，别哭。”他并不把手收回来，由着女孩子咬，“别哭，会舒服的...”</p><p> </p><p>以前怎么没有发现高天亮这么好欺负呢，稍微动动就腻着嗓子喊停，捏着乳尖揉会惊慌地去抓他的手，到底为什么敢先来撩拨他？徐进赫叼着她的耳垂思考了一会儿，把阴茎插到泥泞紧窄的穴里，堵住粘稠的淫水。</p><p>“徐进赫不要...奇怪...”高天亮被这又深又重的一下操得几乎背过气去，酸麻感顺着脊椎往上窜，她本能地要把腿并起来，却被徐进赫制得动弹不得，只能由着那根坏东西搅到她湿得一塌糊涂，穴肉像被强行剥开的水蜜桃一样软着黏着胀痛着，腿根发红。</p><p>她第无数次求徐进赫，慢点，别弄了，好痛。Kanavi亲亲她，是舒服。</p><p>到底是谁舒服？徐进赫太会骗人了，平时一副纯良样子，现在怎么喊也不听，只管自己——</p><p>高天亮越想越难过，委屈得要命，小声抽噎着骂徐进赫，徐进赫听得云里雾里，只抓到一句可怜的反抗，“不要喜欢你了。”</p><p>徐进赫愣一下，停了动作去抱高天亮，女生浑身发软没有力气，像软糖一样靠在他怀里，呼吸紊乱眼神湿润，哭声还没止住。</p><p>“宝宝...”徐进赫怜爱地亲她红了的眼眶，“对不起...”</p><p>“怪我，都是我不好，小甜痛了，对不起。”</p><p>他反反复复地道歉，眼神和平时一样的真诚温顺，高天亮有点被这种态度击败，咬着嘴唇把脸偏过去。</p><p>徐进赫以为高天亮还在生气，摆出可怜兮兮低声下气的姿态来，“对不起，对不起嘛，怒那...姐姐。”</p><p>中韩夹杂颠三倒四的。</p><p>“轻一点，傻逼。”</p><p> </p><p>好可爱，和娇弱外表不符的汁液丰沛，和盛气凌人不符的顺从。</p><p>肘关节发红了，跟着徐进赫顶撞的动作来回摩擦，高天亮却一点也顾不上这点痛，被徐进赫牵扯着跌进更魔幻的快感漩涡里去，唤起交合和追逐快感的本能。</p><p>徐进赫在做爱这方面堪称天才，像在时刻揣摩高天亮的反应，碰到什么格外脆弱的地方就要好好折磨几遍才罢休，手下毫不留情地碾磨充血的花核，嘴里不停讲，喜欢你。</p><p>窗帘上映出人影，像是有人三三两两结伴路过，高天亮惊慌失措地回头，徐进赫捂住她的嘴，小甜，安静。</p><p>她连深呼吸都不敢，徐进赫却在肆无忌惮地操她，咬着她的后脖颈舔舐，低声说，“你知道，有人敲过门吗？”</p><p>层层叠叠依附上来吸吮的穴肉绞得更紧了，他抽出阴茎，让深处淌出的水顺着腿根往下蜿蜒。</p><p>呜——不行——高天亮被精神和肉体上的双重攻击折磨到崩溃。</p><p>没关系，小甜，小甜可爱，喜欢你，怎么样都可以，什么都可以。</p><p>徐进赫这句话立刻有了作用，高天亮软塌下腰，压抑已久的高潮来得又急又快，内壁还在抽搐，徐进赫却没有半点体贴可言地继续抽插，暴虐地按着那颗肉粒替她延长高潮。</p><p>最后还是没有舍得射进去。</p><p>“小甜会怀孕的…你还太小了，姐姐。”没有任何负罪感的犯罪者呼出一口气，替她扎好头发，看看时间，心里想还来得及去上下一节课。</p><p> </p><p>徐进赫。</p><p>嗯？</p><p>你能亲我一下吗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>